policejesusfandomcom-20200214-history
Dauntless
Dauntless White-Rose James is a Diplomat, Tech, and Medic/Doctor Pup. He is a very unique and carring Sentient Canine Species. He hates bullies and show offs. He is also skilled in a variety of fields, which are but not limited to Medic and Tech officer. Dauntless was Created and is owned by Taktoa95 Bio When Dauntless was born he was the sickly runt of the litter. So because of this his parents abandoned him in a New York ally where he lived for the first part of his life. Most of the time he just stays in his ally and Dumpster and eats what ever gets thrown in it. Though do to him having no other family or friends he keeps to himself. He also gets bullied on a regular basis, a pack of pittbull strays comes on a regular basis because to the ally and dumpster he stays in is behind a fancy restaurant and so there some good food that is thrown out. The Pittbulls usually just push him around and mock him then leave after eating, but one day they wanted to do worse to him. On day Dauntless assumed the position so they could eat and do the regular insults and beating, but when they got there one of the Pittbulls stabbed him and pushed him to the ground. Afterwards the others showed up and started beating his legs. The Pittbull's stabbed and beat him up for hours, the hole time Dauntless was Yelping and begging for it to stop. At this time Takota was in New York Training some T.I.C agents. Takota and the agents came across the beating and pulled their guns and arrested the gang. Afterwards Takota ran to Dauntless and tried to stop the bleeding. Dauntless was immediately taken be the T.I.C Hospital in T-City. Once at the hospital the situation did not look good for Dauntless. The extent from his injuries as well as how long he suffered made 3 of his legs and parts of his spine had become so damaged they had to be amputated. Upon him being rushed into Surgery his legs and portions of his spine were replaced with bionic limbs. When Dauntless woke up he was uneasy and scared but Takota and Moon were by his side and soon enough he became part of the family. As time Progressed Dauntless grew in strength and knowledge. HE accepted his new bionics and started to like them. Dauntless also excelled in his studies at school and soon became at the top of his class at the T.I.C Academy and University. He later would Graduate and become a Lead T.I.C Medical Doctor, Diplomat, as wells as a Technology professional. Later in Dauntless's life he will marry his best friend Fudgenut and both of them would have a little Puppy named Hubcap. they both love very much. In adition later they a Brown fox named Kai which would become their olsed son and Hubcaps older brother Personality Dauntless is a very kind and sweet and absolutely loves to make friends with everyone he meets. He is also very determined, smart and outgoing for his age and drives to help others and learn new skills. One of his favorite places to go in T-City is the Grand Library. During his first few days after healing he went in and got lost in all the wonderful books and history. He is now on the Library Counsel and wants protect and expand the collection Takota built. Dauntless also has a temper when it comes to bullies, since his accident and vows to fight them off and protect others. Dauntless is very trust and loving he hate violence and instead wants to make friends. Appearance Dauntless is still just a Pup and looks quite unique. He is a Dalmatian, both of his ears are black and he has a black spot over his left eye and has a black left front Paw. He has three bionic legs. His rear legs and right front. The Legs are exposed with the metal showing. He also has a robotic tale and lower part of his spine. Dauntless is sometimes self conscience about himself but remembers he does not have to be. Dauntless also has the ability to Camoflauge his limbs as if they were real but he does not. He does this to it helps him know who his real friends and to see if people would except him for who he is. Dauntless has blue eyes and a blue Collar with a crest of the blue Phoenix. This marks him as a T.I.C Medical Doctor, and tactical officer. Dauntless also caries a variety of gear with him. All of his gear include medical equipment, first aid kit, and a blue light saber. He also has a Glock 17 within his right leg, it will be out of site as well as his other gear. Trivia Catchphrases You are fear I am fear, there is no true fear. Fear does not exist. I'll do my best! I will be Dauntless! Random Dauntless was timid and scared but he soon live up to his name later on after his outstanding ability in the Medical field. Dauntless hates being called a freak, to the point he will become angry or he will Challenge that Pup to a duel for respect. Dauntless likes to play mind games with others. This goes toward bullies as he has started studying them and uses his brain instead of brawns. Though he has the Brawns to match. Dauntless is very friendly and loves to meet others. Dauntless has an older brother named Moon and a younger sister named Miracle Dauntless is by far the greatest Medic, diplomat and computer expert within in Trussia. His skills and knowledge from his passion of education had expanded greatly. Dauntless best friend in the hole world is Fudgenut. They both love each other very much and playing together. Dauntless has a son named Hubcap. Hubcaps real Parents who abandoned him are named Drew and Sharla. Both of them are spoiled Rotten and selfish but yet they themselves were abused. Dauntless's full name is Dauntless White-Rose James Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Team Flare Category:Unknown Patrols Category:Medics/Doctors Category:Technicians Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:PAW Patrol